Graduation pains
by golden doe
Summary: There are zillions of romantic stories in this world and this story is included among that zillion. This is a story of a lady who went abroad and man who loves after her.May it be for better or for worse, distance never matters for those who love. FujiSak
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: Hello, guys! This is silverdoe02 once again with her 2nd fanfiction. I had been requested to write a FujiSaku by Eggy-hartz. This fanfiction can be based to a true-to-life story, so please don't insult this story. Someone will be hurt. Okay… I'll next update will be probably next month? Not sure but please keep in touch.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis neither the Seigaku Anthem and the song: as we go on by Vitamin C. I do not own the pledge of loyalty as well. **

_Dear Sakuno-sama,_

_I had been asked by your father to send you this email._

_He wanted to inform you of your upcoming departure to Canada this April. Your documents are currently being processed at the department of tourism. You shall expect your visa to arrive by the end of March. Your school documents are sent already here and you'll be attending the most prestigious secondary school here. I would like to remind you of the approaching physical examinations, x-ray and laboratory exams for your visa. Further information will be sent to your grandmother, that's all._

_Have a nice day!_

_Honda Mizuki_

It had been two years since the prince of tennis, Echizen Ryoma decided to left for America to pursue his tennis career. Quite contrary on the popular belief, Ryuzaki Sakuno had gotten over the cocky prince last year and found admiration on one of her sempai-tachi.

14-year-old Ryuzaki Sakuno is sitting nervously at the bench near the nurse station. She was assigned to meet her former sempai-tachi at her current destination. Today is her graduation day so as Tomo-chan's and the Ichinen trio's as well. Today will be her last day in Junior High. Next month, she's supposed to be in her 1st year in High School but due to the fact she'll be leaving the country at the request of her father, she won't be able to attend High School the next month.

As she was waiting for sempai-tachi, she was pondering over the possibilities waiting for her at Canada. It would be the first time she'll ever leave Japan, her native country. So she's quite nervous and frantic over her near departure. She's excited but at the same time sad. She's having mixed feelings over her near departure. _'I'll be leaving in 4 weeks'_ at the thought, she's not sure if she must be happy or sad.

"Yo, Ryuzaki-chan!" a familiar guy yelled her name across the grounds. She smiled at the recognition of the voice; it was her Momo-sempai. She stood up from her sanctuary and walked up to meet her sempai-tachi. "-tachi!" she greeted cheerfully with a wide grin on her face. The guys greeted her back with the same cheeriness.

Sakuno smiled as she led her sempai-tachi to the gymnasium where the former regulars were given a V.I.P. seats. Her sempai-tachi was invited by the school principal as guests of honor especially the former captain and now professional tennis player, Tezuka Kunimitsu. He was asked to deliver the inspirational message to the graduates of Sakuno's batch. Not only her sempai excelled in tennis but also in his academics and that he was the student council president during his time.

As they entered the gymnasium, ear-splitting cheers welcomed them. It had been two years since the regulars claimed the national title against the 2-time national champions, Rikkai Dai Fuzoku. Their success gained the school fame and reputation all over the country.

"Ryuzaki-san, you need to join in your form now. The graduation rites will be starting any moment." Her form teacher informed her as she took her valedictory speech from him. "Hai, sensei. Arigato gozaimasu." She replied politely to her teacher.

Sakuno will be graduating as the valedictorian of her batch. Many of the teachers or should we say all of the teachers had been disappointed over the fact that she won't be attending Seishun High School this April.

The principal even commented that, _"Ryuzaki-san will be a great loss in Japanese education."_

She felt incredibly proud at the comment. It's a shame that people had only realized her worth when she is about to leave them. Well, that's how life is.

"And this year's valedictorian, Ryuzaki Sakuno." As she heard her name being called, she walked in at the centre aisle with confidence and smile. She saw her grandmother smile proudly at her; she can hear her sempai-tachi cheering from the distance and people clapping their hands.

As she reached the stage, the principal shook her hand. She walked over the microphone and led the opening prayer. "Let us bow our heads in the presence of God." she started. The crowd fell silent at the solemnity of her voice. She proceeded to continue her prayer and ended it shortly. "Amen. And now for the singing of our national anthem."

The singing of national anthem was followed by the Welcome Address which was recited by Osakada Tomoka. Shortly after the address, the principal presented the candidates for the graduation. Then the distribution of the certificates to the graduates quickly followed.

After the distribution is the most awaited part, t_he introduction of the guest speaker._ There was deafening silence as the assistant principal was introducing the _guest speaker_. "I would like to introduce with honor and pride our guest speaker for this event. He used to attend Seishun Gakuen two years ago, he was the captain of the boys' tennis club who claimed the National title, and he as well was the student council president and the valedictorian of his batch. Now he is known as one of the greatest tennis players the world have seen, Tezuka Kunimitsu!"The assistant principal presented him with so much enthusiasm. After the introduction, the gymnasium was filled by boisterous cheers; the applause and the cheering even intensified as Tezuka Kunimitsu came into view and reached the microphone.

As stoic as ever, he started to give his inspirational message.

"**Good Afternoon to principal, teachers, graduates and parents. First of all, I would like to thank Principal for inviting me this afternoon. It's my honor to deliver the inspirational message for this year's graduating class. I would like to congratulate the graduates and advises them to aim further. During my Junior High days here in Seigaku, I had accumulated countless awards and was given fame and honor. If it weren't for this school, there wouldn't be the Tezuka Kunimitsu the world knows now. Just like Ryuzaki-san, I graduated as my batch's valedictorian. An award you wouldn't achieve without unwavering commitment, hard work, courage, confidence, sacrifice and resolve. Next year, you'll be in High School. A new stage, new environment, and new challenges await you. Just like in tennis matches, you do not know what awaits you, you do not know what kind of opponent you'll face or what troubles you may encounter but whatever happens you shall bear this in your minds, **_**do not let your guard down. **_**Stride the path you think and knows is best for you because once you had chosen it, you cannot turn back. Thank you and good luck."**

Tezuka's speech may be short unlike the others but it carried a strong message. The message these students will bear into their minds and hearts forever. The students, teachers and the parents seemed too dazed to move. No one seemed unable to speak, there was this pregnant silence that followed Tezuka's speech. Tezuka raised an eyebrow at the lack of applause and cheers from the audience. _'Was my speech that bad?'_ he thought with disappointment. He turned to look questioningly at Sakuno, who was smiling proudly at him. Sakuno stood up from her seat and took over the microphone to break the silence overwhelming them. "That was the best and the greatest inspirational message I've ever heard! Let's give Tezuka-sempai a round of applause!" She said enthusiastically and loud enough to break the silence. At the sound of her voice, the crowd before her was taken back to reality. It was the sempai-tachi who first applauded and whistled so loudly. Even the former regulars were at awe in Tezuka's speech. The lead of the former regulars was quickly followed by the rest of the crowd. "Thank you, Tezuka-sempai."

Tezuka hastily returned to his V.I.P. seat with his former regulars. He had no idea what happened earlier after his speech. It was too quiet and the audience was staring at him like idiots. He sighed and shook his incredulously.

He shifted his attention at the stage before him. It's time for the awarding ceremony. He watched as the names of the awardees were being called to the stage. It was Sakuno who was called the last since she is the valedictorian. Aside from the valedictory award, she was presented the best in science award, first in deportment award and was given a special tribute. It was her grandmother who accepted the award with her; Ryuzaki Sumire is evidently proud at her granddaughter's achievement.

Shortly after the awarding ceremony, the **message of gratitude** is to be given by the valedictorian herself, Ryuzaki Sakuno.

"**Good afternoon my fellow graduates, parents, sempai-tachi, visitors and the teaching staff of Seishun Gakuen. I am proud to graduate at this school for it taught me of all the things I know. I am honored that I had been able to spend my three years of Junior High here with my friends, teachers and grandmother. I would like to thank everyone for everything. My three years here in Seigaku taught me things academically, emotionally and socially. I learned so much that I am so grateful. I will never forget all of you. All the shared moments, special memories, everything, our happy moments, the sad moments, the hard times and our success. Sayonara and arigato gozaimashita, minna."**

Originally, Sakuno's speech supposed to be longer than this, but her emotions are getting the better of her. If she continues, she doesn't know if she would still take it and she's afraid her tears would fall from her eyes. The whole school buddy knew about her near departure and they understand her circumstances. It is too emotional for her and painful; the same goes for her friends, classmates, teachers and grandmother.

After giving their applause, the students started to rise from their seats. They turned around and faced the audience. Mellow music started playing after the adlib, the students started singing.

_Friends Forever by Vitamin C_

_And so we talked all night about the rest of our lives_

_Where we're gonna be when we turn 25_

_I keep thinking times will never change_

_Keep on thinking things will always be the same_

_But when we leave this year we won't be coming back_

_No more hanging out cause we're on a different track_

_And if you got something that you need to say_

_You better say it right now cause you don't have another day_

_Cause we're moving on and we can't slow down_

_These memories are playing like a film without sound_

_And I keep thinking of that night in June _

_I didn't know much of love_

_But it came too soon_

_And there was me and you_

_And then we got real blue_

_Stay at home talking on the telephone_

_We'd get so excited, we'd get so scared_

_Laughing at ourselves thinking life's not fair_

_And this is how it feels_

_As we go on_

_We remember_

_All the times we_

_Had together_

_And as our lives change_

_Come Whatever_

_We will still be_

_Friends Forever_

_So if we get the big jobs_

_And we make the big money_

_When we look back now_

_Will our jokes still be funny?_

_Will we still remember everything we learned in school?_

_Still be trying to break every single rule_

_Will little brainy Bobby be the stockbroker man?_

_Will Heather find a job that won't interfere with her tan?_

_I keep, I keep thinking that it's not goodbye_

_Keep on thinking it's a time to fly_

_And this is how it feels_

_La, la, la, la:_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah_

_La, la, la, la:_

_We will still be friends forever_

_Will we think about tomorrow like we think about now?_

_Can we survive it out there?_

_Can we make it somehow?_

_I guess I thought that this would never end_

_And suddenly it's like we're women and men_

_Will the past be a shadow that will follow us 'round?_

_Will these memories fade when I leave this town_

_I keep, I keep thinking that it's not goodbye_

_Keep on thinking it's a time to fly_

After the song, everyone was asked to stand up for the thanksgiving prayer led by Horio Satoshi. As the prayer ended, students faced their school flag. As they did that, music started to play. The students started to sing their school anthem emotionally. Some students had their tears falling from their eyes, some teary-eyed, some singing merrily.

_Seishun Gakuen Anthem_

_Midori no oka ni Kaze soyogu_

_Seishundai no manabiya wa_

_Kiyoki eichi no Izumi yori_

_Jiyuu no seishin Wakiizuru_

_Wakaki chishio wa Minagirite_

_Seishun kenji no Iki takashi_

_Manabi no niwa ni Utau tori_

_Madobe ni katarau Waga tomo yo_

_Tomo ni kitaeshi Sono mi wo ba_

_Seikon tsukushite Ikirubeshi_

_Shouri no eikan Kagayakite_

_Seishun kenji wa Tataeraren_

_Ama ni hikarishi Hoshi hodo ni_

_Hitomi moyuru wa Wakoudo yo_

_Homare mo takaki Sentetsu ni_

_Chikaishi kibou wa Yo wo terasu_

_Ruten no jidai ni Sakigakete_

_Seishun kenji yo Iza yukan_

**)*()*()*()*()*()*()*(**

"**Congratulations!" "Omedetto!" "Nice one!" "About time!" "Finally!" "We are in high school, finally!"** Those words had been the words that filled the air for almost an hour. The newly graduates chatted happily and had been the receiving end of the greetings and congratulations. Flashes of cameras were everywhere. Students seemed like as if they don't want to leave the school grounds but they know they must.

Ryuzaki Sakuno, Ryuzaki Sumire, Tezuka Kunimitsu, Fuji Shusuke, Oishi Shuichiro, Kikumaru Eiji, Inui Sadaharu, Momoshiro Takeshi and Kaidoh Kaoru are currently walking their way to Kawamura Sushi where they will be celebrating Sakuno's graduation. Unfortunately, Osakada Tomoka and the Ichinen Trio cannot come with them because they'll be celebrating with their own families.

The group chatted excitedly as they walk to their destination. The talk of the group was Tezuka's inspirational speech much to Tezuka's embarrassment. It highly amused the group in how Tezuka's words brought the crowd into daze.

When they reached Kawamura sushi, they were greeted by party poppers and balloon explosions. "Congratulations!" Taka-san and his family greeted their newly arrived guests.

Sakuno had been the center of attraction for it had been her who graduated. But there was this awkward atmosphere surrounding them. It must be because of Sakuno's approaching departure. Though nobody brought the topic up, the atmosphere was different.

Everyone inside the room could feel the weird ambiance surrounding them especially Sakuno. She felt as if she is being suffocated. "Anou… minna, I'll just go outside to breathe fresh air." Without waiting for reply, she hurriedly left the restaurant.

She went outside and exhaled loudly. She closed her eyes and felt the cool air against her skin. After a few moments, she felt a hand touched her shoulder. She quickly opened her eyes and turned her head to discover the owner of the hand. She was greeted by the ever smiling face of the tennis tensai, Fuji Shusuke. "Sempai?"

Fuji started walking away from her much to Sakuno's confusion. Fuji stopped on his tracks turned to her and beckoned her to follow him. Sakuno obliged and ran after him. Fuji led her to a park near the restaurant and sat on the grass. He patted the space beside him as a gesture for Sakuno to sit beside him. Sakuno once again obliged. They sat in silence until Sakuno broke it. "Anou… sempai, why did you led me here?" she asked timidly.

Fuji tilted his head before turning his head toward Sakuno. He looked at Sakuno with his blue eyes wide open. Sakuno froze on her spot. She was too mesmerize and too captive by her sempai's deep blue eyes. It was like she was hypnotized by her sempai to move or to speak. She's trying to avoid his gaze but her body's not listening to her, it wouldn't follow its owner's command. This never happened to her before.

It wasn't until when something soft touched her lips that she regained herself. She was shocked to find her sempai kissing her softly. She didn't realize him moved towards her at all. She's still too petrified to move. Fuji broke away from her and gave her a faint smile. Sakuno now was blushing furiously.

"Gomen, I lost control." Fuji apologized to her sincerely. "You're too tempting to resist." He added making the girl's blush intensified. There was silence.

"Do you want?" Fuji asked her.

It made Sakuno shift her attention to him. From his tone, it was like he was offering her something but what? He's not holding anything.

"Huh?"She looked at her sempai questioningly. _'What did he mean by __**do you want**__'_ she asked just smiled at her. "Let's go, they must be worrying over us." He told her and Sakuno followed him.

When Sakuno reached for the door, Fuji grabbed her hand. He bent over her ear and whispered something which made Sakuno blush.

"_Meet me at the Tokyo Concert Hall tomorrow evening, I'll be waiting for you. It's a date."_

****

**Read and Review**


	2. Chapter 2

**REVIEW REPLIES:**

**Kazumi Kairi or Kairi-chan**: oh i hope you'll like this chapter

**rebeccasanfujieijilvr** : I'm glad you like it

**tn: **here is my chapter

**

* * *

**

**Author's note: Unlike the 1****st**** chapter this is not true-to-life. **

**Chapter 2 – Forget and Forgive**

_

* * *

_

Don't be dismayed at goodbyes.

_A farewell is necessary before you can meet again. _

_And meeting again, after moments or lifetime, _

_is certain for those who are friends. _

_~Richard Bach_

* * *

"_You're selfish" _

_The voice, it seemed so familiar yet she could not recognize it. It belonged to a man and the coldness in his tone was evident. She tried to follow the source of the voice. At the end of the hallway, she saw a man, but could not see his face for his back was facing her; all she could see was his back and his brown hair. Then slowly the man turned to her revealing his blue sharp eyes glaring at her._

The stewardess noticed Sakuno whimpering in her sleep. _'She must be dreaming.'_ The stewardess thought but decided to wake her up since the airplane will be arriving at its destination in half-an-hour.

"Ms. Ryuzaki?" the stewardess was waking her up from her sleep.

"Yes?" She replied still half-asleep.

"The airplane will be arriving in Tokyo in 30 minutes. Would you like your food serve?" The stewardess informed her.

"Ah, yes please." She replied politely.

21-year-old Ryuzaki Sakuno is currently boarding an airplane. It had been 7 years since she left Japan and now, she's coming back. Just a few months ago she graduated as a physical therapist at the University of Science and Technology. "Tadaima, Japan" she muttered under her breath as Tokyo came into view.

She's excited and enthusiastic at her homecoming but at the same time, scared. The events that took place before her departure 7 years ago were excruciatingly painful and unbearable. Even in her dreams, it was still hunting her.

She knew she didn't have to hurt him but she must to. She was hurt in the process as well, mark you. Never had she done something so harsh and painful to someone before but she had to 7 years ago. Now, she's wondering if _he_ had forgiven her. She wouldn't blame him if he didn't; it was her fault after all.

When the food was served on her, she didn't find the strength to eat at the thought that _he _has yet to forgive her.

**FLASHBACK**

_It was 7 years ago when Fuji Shusuke, her sempai and crush asked her to go out on him. She really had no chance to answer him for he didn't ask for a reply._

_They met at the City Concert Hall as planned. Sakuno wore her best dress and Fuji on the other hand wore his best suit. They were to watch a concert played by Utada Hikaru. During the concert, the two of them enjoyed the music and engaged in light conversations._

_The following week Fuji asked her out once again and they went out for 2 weeks until Sakuno stopped their meetings._

_They were at the park, Fuji had his back facing Sakuno for he was showing too much emotions._

"_But why? Why are you stopping our meetings, Sakuno? Why now when you'll be leaving next week?" Pain, confusion and curiosity were evident in Fuji's tone. Fuji cannot understand why she stopped their dates so suddenly especially she'll be leaving next week._

_Fuji was demanding for answer so she replied. It would be too rude of her if she'll leave him alone without explanations._

_Fuji didn't expect her response. Actually, he could not believe his ears that it was Sakuno who responded to him. She was like a new whole person. Someone he never met before, it was like talking to a stranger._

"_I'm sorry sempai but it won't be advisable for us to continue going out anymore. I'll be leaving next week for how long? I do not know, it may be until forever. It will only end us broken into half. It will be only too painful, too excruciating." Her tone was cold._

"_But we could still communicate through internet, right?" He asked weakly. He didn't know what to say. Sakuno's words were too much… too much to bear._

"_Long distance relationship? I'm sorry but it's not my thing. If I want a relationship I want it to be intimate, close relationship without doubts and full of trust." She said passionately but her tone was still cold._

_Fuji could not take this anymore. It was too much to bear._

"_You're selfish." He told the girl before him, his tone was even colder than hers and his blue eyes glaring at her. Without a word, he walked out of her. If only he had the strength to look back at the one who hurt her, he would witness her crying helplessly in the ground._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

_Once in a while_

_You are in my mind_

_I think about the days that we had_

_And I dream that these would all come back to me_

_If only you knew every moment in time_

_Nothing goes on in my heart_

_Just like your memories_

_How I want here to be with you_

_Once more_

**~*~**

It was the song that greeted Fuji Shusuke as he turned the radio on. A faint smile was evident on his handsome face but it was quickly followed by a frown as he reminisce the events that took place 7 years ago. He could still remember _it_ as though it was only yesterday. The feeling of rejected, neglected and wasted; he could still hear those harsh words thrown on him by _her_.

**FLASHBACK**

**7 YEARS AGO**

_He arrived 15 minutes earlier than the official time at the City Concert. He was excited for it will be his first date (__**AN:**__ if you won't count the date he had with Narumi or was it the other sister? Kurumi was it? Not sure). _

_He sat at the nearby bench under the Sakura tree waiting for familiar auburn-haired lass to turn up. Sakuno was 5 minutes late but Fuji didn't mind. That night Sakuno looked ravishing, Fuji could've swear he almost drop the bouquet he was carrying._

"_Kombanwa, Fuji-sempai." Sakuno greeted shyly._

_Fuji patted her head before greeting back, "Good evening to you too, as well Sakuno" he called her so casually which made Sakuno blush slightly._

"_Here, this is for you." He gave her the bouquet filled with 12 red roses. _

"_Anou… sempai, you didn't have to go through all through the trouble to give me anything. But still, thank you" she said timidly._

"_It's no trouble, at all. Anything for __**my**__ Sakuno" he teased but at the same time, sincerity was evident in his tone._

_Sakuno blushed furthermore, she's getting redder and redder any minute._

"_Shall we?" offering her his arm. Sakuno though reluctantly linked her arm on his. Fuji saw the hesitation in Sakuno but didn't mind. He knew the girl might still be harboring feelings for a certain cocky tennis prince but tonight he will try to win her heart._

_Together, side by side, arm by arm, the couple entered the Concert Hall. _

_Both were fascinated by the wonderful voice of Utada Hikaru and the messages her songs are carrying. But of all her songs, it was the __**First Love **__that these teenagers loved the best._

_Neither of them had been in love. Sakuno didn't love Echizen Ryoma but she admired him. Fuji on the other hand had never taken interest on any of the female species except this girl across him._

_They were sitting at a café near the Concert Hall. Both decided to take a bite after the concert, the singing and music can be quite starving._

_Fuji asked her for another date that night and Sakuno agreed. After walking Sakuno home, he headed home with a big grin on his face._

'_**Things may be looking up to me, at last' **__he thought hopefully_

_**If only he knew how wrong he was**_

_The following morning they went to the Aquarium and it was when and where he confessed his feelings to Sakuno. Sakuno asked him to give her more time and he agreed._

_They went out for the 2 weeks but suddenly Sakuno stopped their meetings. When he demanded for explanations, he did not expect Sakuno to say harsh and hurtful words to him._

_Sakuno left Japan without even saying __**goodbye**__ to him. He was hurt and until today he has yet to forgive her._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

**~*~**

_You will always gonna be the one_

_And you should know_

_How I wish I could have never let you go_

_Come into my life again_

_Oh, don't say no_

_You will always gonna be the one in my life_

_So true, I believe i can never find_

_Somebody like you_

_my first love_

**~*~**

It was the first song who welcomed Sakuno. Never had she heard that song in 7 years and it brings a lot of memories; both painful and pleasant memories.

She smiled inwardly though her face remained impassive. The airplane arrived 30 minutes ago and she is waiting for her grandmother to fetch her at the arrival area.

Sakuno looked left to right. Her grandmother was nowhere to be found. She's now waiting for 20 minutes and yet, Obaasan is not yet there.

If only she knew what fate has for her

"Saku-Ryuzaki-san?"

Sakuno would never forget that _voice, _for it belonged to the man she once loved and still loves, and for it belonged to the man she once hurt.

'_Mou… why do I have to face him just yet?'_

She turned around to only to find Fuji Shusuke smiling at her, his eyes closed.

"Fuji-sempai?" she asked tentatively

"Hai, it's me. Okaeri nasai, Ryuzaki-san"

Fuji could see tears threatening to fall from Sakuno's eyes.

"Arigato, Fuji-sempai." As she said that, a tear fell from her eye and down to her rosy cheeks it flowed. Fuji brought a finger up to her cheek to trace the lone tear on her face. Then he knelt down in front of her and brought his other hand in front of her. At first, his palm was closed then he opened it revealing a red velvet box.

"Will you marry me?" he asked her with his blue sharp eyes wide open; his tone carried optimism, fear and passion.

Optimism = for he hopes that Sakuno will agree

Fear = for he was afraid Sakuno might reject him as she did 7 years ago

Passion = for he loves Sakuno despite she caused him so much pain 7 years ago


	3. I'm sorry?

**_New Year's gift for you!_**

**Review Replies:**

Fuji's Girl – Hmm… yeah, I agree with you. Not a fan yaoi here! Haha.. tsk! I'm not sure if you'll like this chapter. But I hope you'll review. Thanks for reviewing!

Kazumi Kairi - Yeah, too fast… too fast but there are reasons to it.. haha because if I had made it longer, the story won't go the way it is. Thanks for reviewing!

chiaki17 - i think Fuji will be worse this chapter... thanks

jv - yeah....Fuji's crazy... but I think the author's crazier!! haha... thanks!

rebeccasanfujieijilvr - aww... sorry but Sakuno will... just read the chapter! hehe :) thanks!

will - thanks s review!

* * *

**Author's note: Next Chapter will be the last**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis and its characters nor Utada Hikaru's First love. **

**Chapter 3 – I'm sorry?**

* * *

_Once in awhile _

_You are in my dreams _

_I can feel the warmth of your embrace _

_And I pray that it will all come back to me _

_If only you knew every moment in time _

_Nothing goes on in my heart _

_Just like your memories _

_And how I want here to be with you _

_Once more_

* * *

Fuji Shusuke is currently sitting at his office completely distracted. He can't find the motivation to work; his mind is going over the events occurred last night.

"_I'm sorry Shusuke but I can't marry you." Was Sakuno's reply after his confession._

"_I'm getting married" she continued, disappointment evident in her face and tone._

"_Do you love him?" he asked. He knew it was too random to ask but he wants to know if Sakuno loves her soon-to-be husband _

"_No" was Sakuno's short and blunt reply. _

"_Then why are you going to marry him?"He asked completely confused, he almost yelled at her. Why would she marry someone she does not love? _

"_It's fixed. I have no choice. I'm sorry, I truly Am." she told him as she clutch on his shirt and her body's shaking as she cried to him_

"_I'm afraid I can't forgive you." He said coldly as he tried to pull her away from him forcefully but Sakuno's grasp is so tight_

"_I completely understand if you can't but I love you." She said against his chest as she tightened her grasp only to pull away from him but before she could completely pull away, Fuji pulled her onto him and wrapped his arms possessively around her body. _

"_Could we at least stay like this for a moment?" _

_Sakuno did not reply but she returned the hug. Fuji took it as a yes._

_He did not ask for the identity of her soon-to-be husband, anymore. But he hoped whoever this man will be, he'll make Sakuno happy._

_He let go of her. "I'll drive you home as I promised your grandmother"_

**END OF FLASHBACK**

**~*~**

"I'm getting married." Echizen informed his Fuji-sempai as they meet at the bar

"I suppose your Sakuno's groom-to-be?" Fuji inquired nonchalantly

"How did you-?" Ryoma was surprised his sempai know about it

"I fetched her at the airport last night" Fuji simply replied. Though it pained him to know that his beloved would marry his cocky kouhai, he seemed relieved that Sakuno would be on good hands.

"She does not love me" Echizen wanted to sound unaffected but Fuji noticed the sadness in his tone.

"And you?" Fuji asked his kouhai with concern.

"I **did** not love her."

**~*~**

"_Ryoma-kun?" Sakuno approached him_

"_Ryuzaki?" Ryoma was startled to see Sakuno approaching._

_It was the day after the announcement that they have to marry each other. Neither of them was in favor of marriage. Ryoma clearly stated without hesitation and shame that he won't marry someone he does not loves even though he was acquainted to her. Sakuno in return backed him up saying they won't marry each other and that's final._

_Those protestations earned them glares from their parents and endless scolding over the night. Both continued to argue but no avail. Their stubbornness only pushed them off the edge of the cliff. Their parents declared that they'll be married in two months time in Kyoto, Japan._

"_Anou… about last night, I'm sorry about my father." Sakuno started with hesitation_

"_Me too, I apologize for my parents. They can be a little pushy sometimes." Ryoma told her with sincerity as he grinned at her._

_They were currently sitting at a Japanese café. Sakuno just graduated at University of Science and Technology as a Physical Therapist as an A+ student while Ryoma became the youngest highest paid athlete in the world and of all time. Their parents were old friends and after hearing about their children's success both decided to have engaged their daughter/son._

"_Ne… Ryuzaki, you've change after all these years. You're not the wobbly hips and clumsy girl you used to be." Ryoma commented_

"_You've changed as well, Ryoma-kun. You're not the stoic and expressionless I used to know." She commented back making themselves grin._

"_Do you know the reason why I don't want to marry you, Ryoma-kun?" Sakuno asked him with a hint of sadness in her tone._

_Her question made Ryoma looked at her straight in the eye but it was then when Ryoma realized how beautiful she became. The beauty before him made his heart thump faster and now, he wished he didn't say those words last night._

"_Why?" he asked her, quite curious and afraid of what might her answer be._

"_I'm in love with someone. Someone I had hurt." She said with a smile but her eyes betrayed sadness._

"_Do I know him?" the information pained him and jealousy was arising on him but curiosity was still overcoming him. Now he knows why there's a saying that said: __**Curiosity killed the cat**__. _

"_Yes, you know him very well. He's our sempai in Junior High, Fuji Shusuke."_

**~*~**

"Do you love her back, sempai?" Echizen asked his sempai seriously.

"Why are you asking this? It won't change anything; you need to marry one another to follow your parents' wish." Fuji can't understand why Echizen have to ask him that. It won't change anything.

"Just answer the damn question!" Echizen raised his voice and was glaring at his sempai.

Fuji was shocked at his kouhai's actions. He does not know why he has to know but he will oblige on his kouhai's demand.

"Yes… I love her… so much. Though she had hurt me, I still love her. But it does not matter anymore." Fuji answered with passion but sadness and pain is evident in his tone.

"It matters." Echizen said coldly. His gaze is very deadly and scary. He stood up and with his back turned against his sempai he said with unhidden pain and desperation, "Please make her the happiest woman in the world, sempai."

After saying that he left his sempai dumbfounded in his seat.

**~*~**

It's been a month now since the talk he had with Echizen. Tomorrow will be Sakuno's wedding with Echizen. A vivid image of Sakuno in white gown exchanging vows and rings with a familiar green haired man came to his mind and it gave him unexplainable pain.

Fuji Shusuke is sitting at his bed wearing his best tuxedo. He stared at the invitation beside him, it is Sakuno and Echizen's wedding invitation. He's invited. It would be nice seeing your beloved getting married to another man.

He then turned his attention at his wall clock hanging opposite to him. It said: _9: 30 AM_. It's time for him to get going; the wedding will be taking place at 10:30 AM

**---**

As Fuji was driving his way to the church, he turned his radio on and unexpected news was being aired.

**Professional tennis player, Echizen Ryoma was seen with a woman last night entering a hotel. Witnesses confided that Echizen-san was seeing this woman at a club for two weeks now. Today is supposed to be his wedding day but…**

"_Please make her the happiest woman in the world, sempai." "I __**did **__not love her." _Echizen's spoken words suddenly replayed over his ears.

"He **did** not love her but now he loves her and now he wants to make her happy." He said as drive faster

"You're an idiot, Echizen. You almost had her but you let your chance slipped." He gritted his teeth

"Don't worry, I won't put your efforts into vain. I'll make her life perfect and the best." He wants to reach Sakuno's side as soon as possible.

As their conversation last month replayed over his mind, he realized and now, he could finally understand the message Echizen was trying to give him.

But then, he remembered the pain he had when Sakuno left him and told him she was getting married. He feels guilty but at the same time, thankful. Echizen gave him a chance and he won't let it slip.

**~*~**

"Ryoma-kun…" she whispered worriedly. Sakuno was just informed of the unfortunate news or should we say, **betrayal**.

"_Ne… Ryuzaki."_

"_Ryoma-kun?"_

"_Fuji-sempai, we talked."_

"_What did you talked about?"_

"_You" _

"_Me?"_

"_Ryuzaki… you do not want to marry me, right? You want to marry him instead, right?"_

"_Ah… yeah, I do."_

"_Then, you will."_

"_Huh? I can't understand, Ryoma-kun. What are you talking about?"_

"_I love you."_

"_I'm… sorry."_

"_It's alright, I understand. It's just that I realized it a little too late."_

"_Ryoma-kun…"_

"_I won't show up on our wedding day."_

"_Demo…"_

"_I want you to be the happiest woman in the world and it's the only way I could think of."_

"Thank you, Ryoma-kun."

* * *

_You will always be inside my heart _

_And you should know _

_How I wish I could have never let you go _

_Come into my life again _

_Please don't say no _

_Now and forever you are still the one _

_In my heart _

_So true, I believe I could never find _

_Somebody like you _

_My first love_


	4. ENDING

* * *

**Author's note: _This is my last _chapter _folks. I hope you'll like it._**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Prince of Tennis. **

* * *

-

_one year later_

_-_

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Echizen Ryoma was watching this heartbreaking ceremony with a smile. As he watched the beautiful bride, he felt unexplainably happy but somehow, he wishes that it's him who's kissing the bride.

"You did the right thing, Echizen." Tezuka the best man told him proudly as they clapped their hands for the newly wedded couple.

"It was something I have not expected of you." Tezuka continued but Echizen did not reply but he swears that at the corner of his eye, he saw Ryoma smirk.

"Mada mada dane, buchou!"

-

_At the reception_

-

"Congratulations!" Echizen went to congratulate the newly wedded couples.

"Thank you, if it weren't for you, this is an impossible dream." Fuji sincerely told him.

"Arigato gozaimasu, Ryoma-kun!" Sakuno thanked him as she bowed low before him.

"Nah! It's nothing!" Ryoma replied with a mischievous smirk.

"But surely you didn't expect that I won't ask anything in return, did you?" Ryoma asked with a hint of teasing.

Fuji seemed taken aback with his question but Sakuno quickly replied recklessly, "Sure! Anything, Ryoma-kun. After all we owe you so much. "

As she said that Ryoma's smirk grew wider. "Eh? Are you sure? Well… I want to be your first-born child's godfather."

Now that wasnt surprising at all. After all, Echizen Ryoma the tennis prince is full of surprises.

-

_10 years later_

-

"Tadaima, Okaa-san!" a nine-year-old brunette young girl dressed in her lilac tennis outfit called out to her mother as she went back home.

"Okaeri nasai, Shiori!" 32-year-old Fuji Sakuno welcomed her daughter back.

"How was school?" Sakuno asked her daughter as she served her snacks and drinks.

"It's great! Ryoma-jiisan taught me another tennis shot, the twist serve! Have you ever heard of it, Okaasan? " Shiori said enthusiastically.

Sakuno sweat dropped. I should've known this one coming, she thought with a smile.

Her daughter, Shiori just like her father is a tennis prodigy. At the age of five, she mastered one of her father's triple counters, the higuma otoshi and her skills are at par with the former Seigaku regulars. Sakuno could still remember Tezuka commenting that, 'She may even be a greater player than his father, no all of us and that includes Echizen.'

She answered her daughter with a nostalgic smile, "Yeah, I've heard of it and saw it. If you want more explicit information, ask your father. "

Then her daughter continued babble about tennis, her Ryoma-jiisan, her father and everything tennis related.

Echizen Ryoma, of course is Shiori's godfather. Though Ryoma requested it, Shusuke and she can't think of anyone better to be Shiori's godfather and he is currently coaching the Shiori's tennis club after retiring of tennis professional world 2 years ago. He is too close to Shiori and Shiori seemed to be fond of him.

After a couple of hours, the doorbell rang and before she could even stand up from her seat, Shiori went pass her to open the door and greet her father.

"Tadaima!" Sakuno heard Shusuke said

"Okaeri, Oto-san!" She heard her daughter said to his father and then there was chuckling can be heard.

But she also heard another voice, a familiar voice then she heard her daughter again shrieked, "Ryoma-jiisan!"

Sakuno went to greet them at the door. She saw Shusuke and Ryoma both panting and sweating. She also saw that they had their tennis bags with them. Of course, how could she forget? Today is Friday, and every Friday the former Seigaku regulars have reunion over the street tennis courts.

"Come on in. I know that you're all hungry after all the games you played." She said and beckoned all of them to the dining room where a glorious feast was waiting.

Ryoma met her eyes and he just gave a smile. After 10 years, he had moved on with his feelings and found his true love with another teacher at Shiori's school. Actually, next year will be his wedding and Momoshiro Takeshi would be his best man and Fuji Shusuke and Sakuno would be the god-parents, Shiori would be his flower girl and Shusuke again offered to be the photographer as a wedding gift.

As they all settled down at the table, Shusuke asked: "Are you excited for your upcoming wedding, Echizen?"

"Of course, I am!"

Then Sakuno piped in, "Of course he should be! He's already at his 30s yet he's not married! He's the only bachelor left!"

There was only laughter filled the house that evening.

* * *

I hope that was a satisfying ending! Please review, guys!

Thank you very much for staying with me at the very start of this story and at the very end.


	5. THANK YOU!

**ARIGATO GOZAIMASU FOR ALL THE SUPPORT!**

**REVIEW REPLIES for chapter 3:**

**Jv **– I'm sorry if Fuji is so OOC. Yeah, in this story he's quite cracked! But I think it's the author's fault! (Yeah, I admit it! It's my fault!) I didn't realized that Fuji easilt moves out of his emotions (thanks for pointing out the fact!) but I think that's how it is whe you're in love. You do not think and just do what your heart tells you. He loves Sakuno so much that he easily moves out of his emotions.

I JUST BASED HIS CHARACTER IN THIS STORY AS SOMEONE IN LOVE. If you have been in love, I'm sure you would understand me. Thanks for reviewing!

**Ganymede** – Thanks for the review! I'm glad for all the comments you gave on this story. Even I, myself was sorry for Ryoma. Originally, he's not part of the story but the thought just came to me.

**Cherryblossomdemon93** – hi! Salamat sa review! Hehe

**Kazumi Kairi or Kairi-chan** – well, I myself did not expect this chapter to turn out this way.. hehe.. thanks a lot for the review!

* * *

_**Another thanks to these people who added this story on their alerts and favorites! **_

**Kazumi Kairi or Kairi-chan**

**akatsuki04**

**fairylilac**

**psych522**

**reader713**

**rebeccasanfujieijilvr**


End file.
